The subject matter of the present invention relates to formed, polymeric, tertiary or secondary organosiloxane amine compounds which exhibit the advantages of spherical form when employed in the areas of processing and application technology when compared to previously known polymeric organosiloxane amine compounds. In a further aspect, the present invention relates to methods according to which the new spherically shaped polymers can be prepared not only in the particular spherical geometric shape which is ideal for the particular industrial applications but also with suitable physical properties. Further, the subject matter of the present invention relates to the use of the shaped solid organosiloxane amine compounds.
DE-PS 31 20 214 describes insoluble, polymeric, optionally cross-linked, tertiary or secondary organosiloxane amines which can be used for such purposes as weakly basic ion exchangers, as adsorbents, as carriers for active substances, as carriers of heterogenized, homogeneous catalysts or as heterogeneous bases in base-catalyzed reactions. These polymeric substances exhibit, in comparison to polymeric amines with a purely organic basis such as those described e.g. in EP-PS 0 014 255 a higher mechanical, thermal and chemical stability. Moreover, their physical qualities are considerably more independent of external influences such as pressure and temperature as well as liquid and gaseous media. In comparison to heterogeneous amine bases like those obtainable by means of the functionalization of inorganic polymer carriers such as silica with amino alkyl (alkoxy) silanes (GB 1,506,226), the polymeric organosiloxane amine compounds exhibit in particular a considerably higher amine capacity. The matrix of these products can be prepared in a "cut to measure" fashion, e.g. in relation to the aspect, important for use as catalyst carrier, that the amine density can be controlled by the inclusion of cross-linking agents containing silicon, titanium, zirconium and aluminum.
Thus, products are involved, on the whole, which can be modified chemically in an ideal manner so as to be adapted to the multiple uses previously described. From the standpoint of application of this technology, however, they seem to need improvement since they could previously only be obtained in lumpy or powder form and not in the spherical form which is required and more advantages for many areas of application. Typical areas of application in which the spherical form is considered to be a prerequisite for large-scale applications are, for instance, the use as catalyst, catalyst carrier, ion exchanger or adsorbent. It should not be overlooked that even the material in spherical form must exhibit the physical qualities required for the particular application, such as a certain porosity or a certain specific surface area, if an optimum action is to be achieved.